Cao Nguyen Magic Table
Cao Nguyen which is surrounded by hills, mountains, lakes, and tall dense trees is renowned to be one of the most mysterious cities in Vietnam due to the extraordinary Cao Nguyen Magic Table. The table is in a secluded temple on the highest mountain in Cao Nguyen. Cao Nguyen, which is in the western part of Vietnam, cannot be accessible by plane or train. It will usually take days for visitors to travel from central Vietnam to the city of Cao Nguyen. Once in Cao Nguyen, they will need to hike/climb the many miles of dense forest up the mountain to reach the temple. According to the elders in the temple, 200 years ago after a fierce lightning storm, the oldest and tallest tree in Cao Nguyen was struck down. 10 tables were fabricated from this ancient majestic tree. The 10 tables were distributed among 10 families in the village. The villagers later discovered that the tables held some mysterious powers. Fearing the unknown, 9 of the 10 tables were destroyed/burned by their owners believing they were possessed by some demonic powers or beings. The owner of the 10th table however decided to bring the table to the temple to cleanse it of any evil intent. Here in this isolated temple the table has resided for over 200 years. This magical table has the unnatural ability to levitate and move on its own. The table can even respond to a person’s command to spin faster. The table can also understand not only Vietnamese but all languages. It is believed that the table is tapping into a person’s desire and not actually understanding the language spoken. To command the table, the person must lightly put their hands on the table while instructing the table. You can demand the table to rise and the table will slowly begin to levitate as high as one feet above the ground. You can also instruct the table to spin left or right and can even command it to increase or decrease the speed of the spin. In addition, you can even sit on the table and have it carry you around the room. However, you must remember to always keep your hands on the table or you will lose connection or control of the table. The table will respond to anyone’s command except the non-believers of it cabilities. Occassionaly, however, it will ignore and neglect to show any of its magical abilites to anyone. Its power will disappear on the fullmoon of the fourthreen to fifteen of July of Luna calendar year. It is believed that on this day the table leaves this realm and is reunite with the other 9 tables that were destroyed 200 years age. News of this unbelievable table have only spread outside of Cao Nguyen a few years ago but have already attracted thousands of curious visitors. Some of these visitors are skeptical, believing it is all a hoax and even try to debunk it as a clever magic trick. However, after witnessing it first had they are left bewildered. Phuong Duong